I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Zazulover
Summary: Zazu has been hiding his true self for so long, and when Iago finds out the truth, will he be mad, happy, or will a spark start?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! These are the contents to my new story! This story is rated T just to be safe.

* * *

Contents

1. Top Disney Get Together

2. The Costume

3. The Weird Outing

4. Cornered

5. Confession

6. Awkward Question

7. Preparation

8. The Date

9. Kiss the Girl

10. The Fire

11. My Hero

12. Goodbye, For Now

13. Mom and Dad

14. Pregnant?!

15. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

16. Looking for a New Home

17. The Eggs

18. No Rent, No House

19. Another Home

20. The Street Life

21. Who Are You?

22. Me? A Father?

23. Life Together

24. We Were Made to be Together, Forever

25. The End


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the first chapter, which is a little short, but one of my better chapters. So...what do you think Zazu's secret is, based on this chapter?

Yes, I will ask you this after every chapter, until the secret is revealed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Top Disney Get Together

"The 'Top Disney Movie of All Time' is…" All '_The Lion King' _actors and actresses held their breath. Would they rank worse than '_Bambi'_ which ranked #25, and not get an award, or were they #1?

"_Disney's 'The Lion King'_!" The announcer declared, with pride in his voice. The room went wild. Timon and Pumbaa were the first on stage, followed by Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Mufasa, and Scar. Shenzi and Banzai dragged Ed on the stage. Behind them, trailed Rafiki and Zazu.

"I thought that" Zazu began, but quickly cleared his throat. Rafiki slowed down. He swore he just heard Zazu talk like a girl, a more feminine voice.

"Did you say something?" Rafiki asked Zazu, who perched on his shoulder.

"No. Not a word." Zazu lied, in his British accent. '_Maybe it was some fan girl or something like that.' _Rafiki thought as he stepped on stage. The crowd finally settled down.

"This coming June 15th. _'The Lion King'_ will be celebrating its 20th. Anniversary! Who's excited, eh?" The crowd exploded with excitement. All actors and actresses were used to it. They were born to hear it.

"After the intermission, we will tell _you _who the top Disney character is!" The announcer announced intermission. The _'Lion King' _cast got down from the stage to socialize with other actors and actresses.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" A voice called out. Nala turned her head to see, the _'Aladdin' _gang. Aladdin ran up to them, slightly wheezing.

"Good job!" Aladdin offered a high five.

"How are we supposed to hive five you?" Nala asked as if it was an obvious question. Aladdin put his hand down.

"Right." Abu came running up to Timon and playfully pinned him.

"Hey! Let me up, you creep!" Abu jumped off of Timon and sprinted off.

"Come back here, you twerp!" Timon yelled as he ran off to catch Abu. Pumbaa sighed as he followed him.

"Has it already 20 years?" Jasmine asked as she caught up with her husband.

"Yep. Never thought this day would come." Simba lightly chuckled. Zazu flew down to the ground and Iago followed.

"It's only been 3 years for us, right Zazzy-Boy?" Iago nudged Zazu in the side.

"Right…" Zazu's eyes roamed the room until they found…Zuzu. Zazu's mother.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Zazu politely asked Iago.

"Yeah, I'm staying here for the whole week, you?" Iago asked Zazu.

"Josè let me stay at the 'Tiki Room'." Zazu replied as he walked off to his mother.

"Mom…" Zazu hugged 'his' mother. Zuzu hugged her 'son' back.

"How are you doing Zazu?" Zuzu asked. Zazu sighed.

"Fine, large gatherings creep me out though." Zazu replied, looking at the crowd.

"Yes, you're a lot like your father Zazu." Zuzu smiled at her child. Zazu was an only child.

"Mom, which resort are you staying at?" Zazu asked 'his' mother.

"The 'Polynesian Resort' with your Aunt Zaza and cousin Azize." Zuzu replied pulling her 'son' into another hug. Tears poured out of Zazu's face.

"Zazu, baby. It's okay. Pull it together. It's okay." Zuzu calmed her baby down. Zazu took deep breathes and sighed.

"I'll be alright. What room number are you staying at?" Zazu asked, looking at 'his' mom.

"Room number 454 on the very top floor."

"I'll see you after the show. Love you." Zazu kissed Zuzu's cheek.

"Love you too." Zuzu waved good-bye to her 'son' as 'he' flew away. Little did they know that a certain someone watched them…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me, _forever _to write this chapter, but I'm just finishing my school year, so I've been very busy. Hope you enjoy this though!

* * *

**The Costume**

"Zazu? Zazu, where are you? You said you would be here." Iago looked around for Zazu, in the 'Enchanted Tiki Room'. Unfortunately, Zazu was nowhere to be found. Then, Iago entered Zazu's old room. It was obvious that someone was currently staying there. The bed/nest like…thing was used. Iago peeked into the closet.

Two tuxedos, one pair of dress shoes, high heels, and…wait. High heels? What the heck was a pair of high heels doing in Zazu's closet? Did he have a girlfriend? Wife? Or…maybe…Iago's wing brushed past a feathery like…thing. Iago looked again and pulled the 'thing' out. It was a costume, made of feathers. Blue feathers. Scruffy eyebrows were well sewn to the top of the head. It was a pull-over costume. Iago gasped. A _costume._ Why on Earth would Zazu need a costume? All these thoughts zoomed through Iago's head. He could only think of one answer.

Zazu had been lying to him. Zazu was a girl. Iago felt rage grow in him. Iago had known Zazu for longer than 20 years, and all that time, Zazu was lying to him.

Iago heard the wooden floor creak behind him. Iago quickly turned to see a flash of pink and black feathers. Zazu was definitely hiding him from something.


End file.
